


Third Time is the Charm

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language, hints at smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when you use your boyfriend Castiel as a Guinea Pig to try out some new spells?





	Third Time is the Charm

“I’m sorry, what?”  Dean asked as calmly as he could, even though he wasn’t feeling very calm right now.

 

“I kinda…bewitched-Cas, stop!  It was pretty much a s-oh, God, Cas!”  You squealed as Castiel, angel of the lord, gave you a long lick up your face. 

 

“That’s it!”  Dean said loudly as he grabbed Cas by the collar of his coat and heaved the angel away from you. 

 

“Dean!”  You hollered at him as he shoved the angel into a chair on the other side of the table.  “It’s not his fault!” 

 

“No, you’re right!  It’s yours.  What did you do?”  He yelled back at you.  Your eyes fell down to your hands.  Even though you were only a couple years younger than Dean, right now you felt like a child.  Your older brother had that effect sometimes. 

 

You heard a deep growl come from Cas and you snapped your head back up.  “No, Cas.  It’s okay.”  You said to him quickly. 

 

Sam, who had been silent this whole time had burst out in laughter as Cas perked up and gave you a happy smile before crawling across the table to get to you, nuzzling his head into yours.

 

“It’s not funny, Sam!”  Dean shouted.  You ignored them as you reached up and ran a hand through Cas’ soft hair.

 

“Sorry I didn’t get that spell right, but I’ll get you back to normal soon, okay?” 

 

000

 

It was a couple days later when Cas was back to normal.  “I’m so sorry, Cas.”  You said for the hundredth time that day. 

 

“It’s fine, honeybee.” He pulled you over to him, getting you settled on his lap as he looked up at you. “I found the experience to be quite educational.” 

 

You chuckled before leaning down and giving your boyfriend a sweet kiss.  You fell for Cas the first moment you met him, and he fell soon after.  The boys were weary at first, but after seeing how you and Cas were together, they were happy for the both of you. 

 

“What is the next spell you wanted to try?”

 

“I still don’t understand why you always want me to try them on you.”  When you first decided to try witchcraft, it had been to help with hunts.  Locator spells, protection charms, but now you wanted to take the next step.  You loved learning about it. 

 

“I am happy to do it for you.  You take such pride when you get it right, I am happy to take part.” 

 

“Yea, well, I guess we can cross animal transformation off the list.  Which is a shame, you would have made a cute dog.” 

 

000

 

“I can fix it!”  You shouted up to the ceiling as you frantically flipped through the spell book Rowena had given you.  When you first asked for her books, she had been delighted to help.  Now, you were wondering if she had ulterior motives, as you were failing more than succeeding. 

 

“What can you fix?”  Sam asked as he came in from his morning run.

 

“Nothing!”  You said a little too quickly. 

 

Sam saw through your rouse and gave you a skeptical look.  He pointed to the book behind you and he chuckled.  “What did you do to Cas this time?”

 

“Nothing.”  You said again, but Sam didn’t hear it.  Instead, he heard the shattering of something behind him.  He turned quickly to see the little bits of what used to be a phone all over the floor, Cas’ phone.  He slowly looked up to see Cas walking around on the ceiling. 

 

“My apologies, it slipped from my pocket.”  He said softly.

 

Sam gave you a look.  You went to say something, but he just held up his hand.  “I don’t wanna know.  Just fix it before Dean sees.”  And with that he walked off. 

 

You quickly pulled your own phone out and dialed the person who could help. 

 

“Rowena!  Help!  I tried a flying spell and now Cas is stuck to the ceiling!” 

 

You heard a soft chuckle before she spoke.  “My, my, that is troublesome.”

 

“How do I fix it?!  I don’t know what went wrong!” 

 

“That is a powerful spell.  If I had to guess, you bit off more than you can chew.  This is a craft, darlin’, it requires practice and patience.  You can’t just pick up a fiddle and play in a band, can ya?” 

 

“…No.” 

 

“Exactly, stick with smaller spells and build up.”

 

“Okay! Okay!  But how do I get Cas off the ceiling?” 

 

“Repeat after me.” 

 

You repeated the words and Cas came crashing back down with gravity.  “I take it you were successful, given that sound?”

 

“Cas, are you alright?!”

 

000

 

Cas escaped without injury, but after that, you laid off the spells for a while. 

 

“I am happy to do it, and you have caused me no harm.” 

 

“Yet!  What if I really hurt you?”  You said to Cas one night as you both laid in bed.

 

“It will take quite a bit to hurt me.”  He whispered to you as he ran his fingers through your soft hair.

 

“I know, but I don’t want to risk it.  Besides, I think the failures are peeving off Sam and Dean.” 

 

“Your brothers are just protective, they don’t want you to do something wrong and hurt yourself.  But I know you won’t.  Why don’t you try another one?  I know you enjoy learning.” 

 

You let out a deep sigh as you curled into him.  “I’ll think about it.”

 

Cas just kissed your head and smiled.  He knew you were feeling down about your magical failures, which is why he found a spell he knew you could do, and would enjoy using.  And one he would really like to try. 

 

It only took a few days to convince you…

 

000

 

You sighed happily as you greeted your brothers that morning. 

 

“You’re in a good mood today.”  Dean said with a smile.  When you and Sam were happy, he loved it.  It felt like he was doing a good job as a big brother.

 

“What’s got you so happy?”  Sam asked as he turned his attention back to his computer. 

 

Cas walked in as Sam spoke, his shirt still unbuttoned and hanging open, hair messed up.  “I believe your sister is happy her spell was successful.” 

 

You gave Cas a quick kiss, hoping he would get the hint to not talk about it…But this was Cas you were talking about. 

 

“I am happy as well,” he said as he pulled you into him, wrapping his arms around you as you poured your coffee.  “That lust spell was very enjoyable.” 

 

Dean and Sam wouldn’t make eye contact with you the rest of the day, which was pretty amusing.  Around dinner, they were finally back to normal…but not for long. 

 

You all took your seats and began to eat as Cas spoke.  “You should explore the lust spell, Dean.  It allows for six hours of unlimited body stamina.”

 

Your jaw fell open as Dean choked on the bit of food he was eating.  Sam just made a quick exit with his plate as you turned to Cas.

 

He had a happy smile on his face, he was trying to hide it, but failing miserable.  “Did I do something wrong?”  He asked innocently.

 

“Don’t give me that innocent look, I know you did that on purpose.”

 

Dean could finally breathe, just enough to get out one statement.  “Dude, that’s my baby sister!” 


End file.
